celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon World
Pokémon World is the entire world from the popular Nintendo series. It was introduced to the board during the Terra Stabilization arc. Background Multiverse Timeline This world entered the Multiverse as part of the Lunar Flux event that caused the Terra Stabilization arc, where five versions of Earth suddenly appeared around the Moon. The arrival was marked by earthquakes around the world. Since entering the Multiverse a small group of adventurers have journeyed to Unova and Johto to attempt to make contact and stabilize this new territory. Places Inhabited Areas Kanto - A region east of Johto. It has the same Elite Four as Johto. Kanto has a temperate climate and doesn't have many notable landscape features. Kanto is mostly made up of forests and plains, and has mountains in the north and west. The western mountains house Victory Road and the Indigo Plateau, and it also divides Kanto and Johto. Johto - A region west of Kanto. It has the same Elite Four as Kanto. Like Kanto, Johto has a temperate climate. A mountain chain dominates the eastern part of Johto. These mountains contain the Pokémon League and separate Johto from Kanto. Hoenn - A geographically diverse region, containing a volcano, deserts, and rainforests. Its climate is tropical. Its interior is mountainous and forested, so most cities are found on the coastline. Hoenn is known for being more suited for those who prefer wilderness and countrysides. It is not known for modernized cities like Johto and Kanto. Sinnoh - A northern region that has an overall colder climate than the other regions. A mountain range divides the region into western and eastern halves. Sinnoh has an abundance of lakes. The western half has rockier coasts and the towns are mostly rural. The eastern half has more cities, overall, and each one has a Pokémon Gym. Unova - A region that is far away from the other four. It is one of the most modernized regions, with many cities and few and short routes in the wilderness. Unova is divided by two rivers. The northeastern part of the region has no gyms, but is popular with tourists coming from other regions. It is culturally diverse. Questable Locations With such a diverse landscape, hundreds of different fascinating creatures, and legendary creatures anywhere is game, really. Inhabitants Notable Figures Bestiary Pokémon - Over six-hundred different species with more being discovered every day! See Bulbapedia to find out what kinds are where. Random Trainers - There are plenty of friendly trainers who want to show you their pokémon in battle! Don't ever make eye contact if you are not ready to fight. Gym Leaders and their students - There are 8 gym leaders in each region who teach their students the best training methods for a certian type of pokémon. Elite Four - Each region also has four elite trainers who are the best there ever was. Team Rocket - an underground group that wants to steal rare pokémon from people to use to take over the world and to earn profit. Team Plasma - a group that claims to want the liberation of pokémon for their betterment, but really want no one else to own pokémon so that world domination will be easier. Team Galactic - an underground group that steals pokémon and wants to remake the universe. Team Magma - an underground group that wants to expand the land using Groudon. Team Aqua - an underground group that wants to expand the seas using Kyogre. See also *Terra Stabilization External links *Bulbapedia Category:Locations Category:Terra Cluster Category:Lunar Flux Worlds Category:Stub